


Fame is Fleeting

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Reader doesn't recognize Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Of all the Avengers not to recognize, reader doesn't recognize Tony.Based on this prompt: "Reader recognizes every Avenger they meet except for Tony, and it drives him up the wall."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Write For Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	Fame is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChild/gifts).



Steve smiled at you as he held your hand. “It will be fine. I promise.” He said softly as you started digging your feet into the pavement.

You swallowed hard as you looked up at the tower. “I don’t think so.” You said, as you shook your head. You already regretted agreeing to this. Steve chuckled but came to a stop as he turned back to you. He didn’t seem to notice as angry pedestrians glared as they had to veer around you. He reached his hand up and placed it on the side of your face.

“If you really don’t want to, doll, we don’t have to. But they’re going to love you. Promise.”

“How can you promise that?” You asked, needing a special dose of Steve Rogers confidence right about now.

Steve smiled and shrugged as he tucked his hands back into his coat pocket. “Because _I_ do.” He said simply.

You melted.

You nodded to yourself and steeled your nerves. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Steve smiled proudly at you and you both started back towards the tower.

Your nerves were sneaking up on you again by the time you and Steve climbed into the elevator on your way to meet the team. Mr. Hogan at the security desk had warned you that the entire team had assembled and was waiting. It hadn’t exactly helped your situation. You were doing your best not to panic, but could already feel your brain overloading when the elevator doors opened and you and Steve stepped off.

“Capsicle! And you brought a friend! How unexpected.” A dark-haired man was standing in the middle of the room with a large smile on his face. His clothes were ruffled and looked like they’d been slept in more than once. Dark bags lined his eyes. Grease coated his face. You glanced at Steve in confusion.

A red-haired woman you immediately recognized as the Black Widow approached carefully from the side. She glanced at you with an unreadable expression on her face. She cocked her head and said the name of your hometown. She paused for a minute as the tension swelled. “I hear it’s nice this time of year.”

You nodded your head slowly. The underlying threat received. She smiled softly and her stance relaxed as she nodded back and left the room without another word.

The team archer known as Hawkeye approached next. “Uh. Sorry about her. She won’t kill you. Probably.”

He sauntered away almost immediately and you somehow managed to pass the anxiety stage and moved on to a full-fledged panic attack. You scooted closer to Steve and clung to his arm.

The strange dark-haired man glanced at you. “Natasha and Clint, in case you didn’t know.” He said. “And of course, you know who I am.” He winked at you.

You glanced at Steve again and shook your head as you stood frozen in the elevator. Were you supposed to?

The dark-haired man’s face took on an amused expression as he glanced at your boyfriend. “You put her up to that? Very funny.”

Steve hid his smile behind a hand as he shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said.

The man’s lips turned down as he turned to you. “Seriously? You don’t recognize any of this?” He waved his hand around his face dramatically.

You squinted at him as you tried to place him. “Uhhhh . . . no?”

The man threw his hands in the air. You stared at him in shock. True, something about him was tickling the back of your mind, but you couldn’t quite figure it out.

Another dark-haired man walked into the room just then. “Buck!” Steve called. “I want you to meet . . . “

“So this is the dame you’ve been goin’ on and on about. Nice to meet you, doll.”

You blushed as the former Winter Soldier bowed slightly and pressed a kiss to your hand. “H . . . hi, Mr. Barnes, sir.” You stammered.

The other man crossed his arms angrily over his chest. “Oh, HIM you recognize.” He grumbled.

Bucky shot Steve a curious look and Steve smiled mischievously. “She doesn’t recognize him.” He said by way of explanation.

Bucky stood frozen for just a second before he threw his head back and laughed, HARD.

The mysterious man you just couldn’t place stomped out of the room angrily, leaving Steve and Bucky laughing in his wake.

“What’s so funny?” You asked. “Who was he?”

Steve placed a kiss to the top of your head. “That was Tony, doll.” He said.

Your eyes went wide.

Tony. As in Tony Stark. As in the man who’s tower you were currently standing in.

Shit.

You pulled out of Steve’s arms and raced down the hallway. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark! I’m just . . . I didn’t recognize you without the suit on!”

Bucky glanced after you, tears streaming down her face. “You got a good one there, punk.” He said.

Steve smiled after you. “I know I do.”


End file.
